Jomaribryan Riddles 70
Here are my 70th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Opening and Closing to Barney Live! in New York City 2000 VHS (2 Copies) Here is the opening and closing to Barney Live! in New York City 2000 VHS (2 copies). Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Hot Potato Music Video for Wiggle Time Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney Live! in New York City Intro Closing # End Credits # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Opening (2nd Copy/Version 2) # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney Live! in New York City Intro Closing (2nd Copy/Version 2) # End Credits # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Opening and Closing to Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS (2 Copies) Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS (2 copies). Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: The Monkey Dance Music Video for Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney's Big Surprise Intro Closing # End Credits # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney Live! in New York City Trailer # Barney Classic Collection Boxset Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Opening (2nd Copy/Version 2) # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Big Surprise Intro Closing (2nd Copy/Version 2) # End Credits # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Barney Live on Stage Stage Shows * Barney in Concert (1991) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) * Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) * Barney's Colorful World (2003-2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2010) * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) Outside North America * Barney's Musical Park (2004; 2007) * Barney's Let's Imagine (2007-2010) * Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage (2008) * Barney's Space Adventures (2008; 2010) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2010) * Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) * Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage (2016-2017) Theme Park Shows * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) * Barney's Theatre (2000-2002) Notable Personal Appearances * Barney's Open House (2000-present) * Barney's Zoo Tour (2001; 2015) * Barney's Beach Party (2002-present) * Barney's Purple Park Tour (2002) * Christmas Fun with Barney & Friends (2004) * Barney's Christmas Star (2006) * Learn and Play with Barney (2007) * Barney's Big Funtime (2007) * Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour (2007-2008) * Christmas with Barney & Friends (2007) * Barney's Sing-Along Show (2008) * Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert (2008) * A Very Barney Christmas (2008) * Barney's World of Imagination (2009; 2014) * Christmas Surprise! (2010) * Barney's Christmas Carnival (2011) * Sing & Dance with Barney (2009) * Barney's TWCK Concert (2014-present) * Barney's Jukebox Party (2015-2016) * Barney's We're All Friends Show (2015) * Barney & Friends Favourite Hits (2016) * Barney's Birthday Surprise (2017) * Barney & Friends: Party Time (2017) Barney Home Video Barney & the Backyard Gang * The Backyard Show (1988) * Three Wishes (1989) * A Day at the Beach (1989) * Waiting for Santa (1990) * Campfire Sing-Along (1990) * Barney Goes to School (1990) * Barney in Concert (1991) * Rock with Barney (1991) 1992 * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Barney's Birthday 1993 * Barney's Best Manners * Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose * Barney's Home Sweet Homes * Love to Read, with Barney 1994 * Let's Pretend with Barney * Barney's Alphabet Zoo * Barney Live! in New York City * Imagination Island 1995 * Barney's Families are Special * Barney Safety * Making New Friends * Riding in Barney's Car * Barney Songs 1996 * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Once Upon a Time 1997 * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Colors & Shapes * Barney's Musical Scrapbook * Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! * Barney's Good Day, Good Night 1998 * It's Time for Counting * Down on Barney's Farm * Barney in Outer Space * My Party with Barney * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Halloween Party * Barney's Great Adventure * Barney's First Adventures * Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister 1999 * Sing & Dance with Barney * What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Let's Play School * Barney's Night Before Christmas * More Barney Songs 2000 * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Come on Over to Barney's House * Be My Valentine, Love Barney 2001 * Barney's Musical Castle * A to Z with Barney * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes * Let's Go to the Zoo * Barney's Pajama Party 2002 * You Can Be Anything * Barney's Beach Party * Round and Round We Go * Barney's Christmas Star 2003 * Barney Songs from the Park * Read with Me, Dance with Me * Barney's It's a Happy Day! * It's Nice to Meet You * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! * Barney's Numbers! Numbers! * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * Happy Mad Silly Sad 2004 * Movin' and Groovin' * Let's Pretend with Barney * Now I Know My ABCs * Barney's Colorful World * Ready, Set, Play! 2005 * Let's Go to the Farm * Just Imagine * Everyone is Special * The Land of Make-Believe * Can You Sing That Song? 2006 * Let's Make Music 2007 * Let's Go to the Firehouse * Shake Your Dino Tail! * Dino-Mite Birthday 2008 * Celebrating Around the World * Barney's Animal ABC's * Hi! I'm Riff! * The Best of Barney 2009 * Once Upon a Dino-Tale * Top 20 Countdown * Let's Go on Vacation * Sharing is Caring! * Barney's Jungle Friends * We Love Our Family 2010 * Please & Thank You * Egg-Cellent Adventures * Let's Play Outside * Furry Friends * A-Counting We Will Go * Best Fairy Tales 2011 * Musical Zoo * Shapes and Colors All Around * I Can Do Re-ReleasesIt! * 1-2-3 Learn * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas 2012 * I Love My Friends * Clean Up, Clean Up! * Planes, Trains & Cars * All About Opposites * Most Loveable Moments * Let's Go to the Doctor 2013 * Let's Go to the Moon * Play with Barney * Dance with Barney * Imagine with Barney * Most Huggable Moments * Perfectly Purple 2014 * Story Time with Barney * Happy Birthday, Barney! * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! * This is How I Feel 2015 * Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals * It's Showtime with Barney! * Barney's Worldwide Adventure! 2016 * Dinos in the Park 2017 * Playground Fun! Other Releases Feature Film * Barney's Great Adventure Blockbuster * Play and Learn with Barney * Barney's Favorite Songs * Barney's Big Top Fun * Barney's Time for School * Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time * Barney's Valentine Adventure * Moving and Grooving with Barney * Barney's Night-Light Stories * Barney's Island Safari * Barney's Learning Round-Up * Going Places with Barney * On the Move with Barney * Barney's Summertime Fun * Barney: Sing-Along Fun! Re-Releases * Barney's ABCs and 123s * Barney's Outdoor Fun! * Let's Go to the Beach * Barney's Book Fair * Fun on Wheels * Mother Goose Collection Life at the Pond Characters * Bill the Duck * Methuselah the Alligator * Tony the Frog * Floyd the Turtle * Dr. Holstein * Kevin, Pat and Mike Rimba's Island is not available on DVD in North America, it's only on VHS. Two girls (Amy and Melanie) only appeared in the Season 11 U.K. version of The Babysitter. Three of these kids (Rachel, David and Laura) appeared in Season 11 episodes Rhyming Time (U.K. Version) and Queen for a Day. Chef Methuselah Methuselah is being a chef alligator while he wears a black mustache, white chef's hat, apron and red bandana and he cooks food in an Italian restaurant. That's funny! Ha ha! Pirate Methuselah Methuselah is being an alligator pirate while he wears a pink bandana, earring and black eyepatch and holding a sword. That's so silly! Starfall Sing-Along Adventures Vol. 1 Starfall Sing-Along Adventures Vol. 1 ''is a Starfall video released on VHS and DVD around 2003. It contains various songs from the franchise, with brief animated scenes in-between Backpack Bear, Zac the Rat, Gus the Duck, Mox the Fox, Peg the Hen and Tin Man. Featuring 30 favorite nursery rhymes and children's songs. '''Songs #A-Hunting We Will Go #Alphabet Song #A Wise Old Owl #A Tisket, A Tasket #Backpack is a Little Bear #Eensy Weensy Spider #Every Day is Earth Day #Farmer in the Dell #Five Little Bears #Five Little Monkeys #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush #Hey, Diddle, Diddle #Hickory Dickory Dock #Humpty Dumpty #Jam #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Looby Loo #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Open Them, Shut Them #Peg and Gus #Short-a Song #Short-e Song #Short-i Song #Short-o Song #Short-u Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Today is Monday #The Wheels on the Bus #Zig-Zag Trivia *This is the first Starfall video ever made. Starfall Sing-Along Adventures Vol. 2 '''''Starfall Sing-Along Adventures Vol. 2 is a Starfall video released on VHS and DVD around 2004. It contains various songs from the franchise, with brief animated scenes in-between Backpack Bear, Zac the Rat, Gus the Duck, Mox the Fox, Peg the Hen and Tin Man. Featuing 30 favorite nursery rhymes and children's songs. Songs #Aa/a/Alligator #Baa Baa Black Sheep #BINGO #Circle Song #Coming Round the Mountain #Dinosaur Dance #Down By the A-B-Sea #Five Little Speckled Frogs #Georgie Porgie #If You're Happy and You Know It #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm a Little Teapot #I've Been Working on the Railroad #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Little Red Caboose #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Months of the Year #Pop Goes the Weasel #Shoo Fly #Skip to My Lou #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #The Ants Go Marching #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Falling Star #The Gingerbread Boy #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Where is Thumbkin? #Yanke Doodle #Yonder in the Pair. Pair Patch Trivia *This is the second Starfall video. Starfall Sing-Along Adventures Vol. 3 ''' ''Starfall Sing-Along Adventures Vol. 3 ''is a Starfall video released on VHS and DVD around 2005. It contains various songs from the franchise, with brief animated scenes in-between Backpack Bear, Zac the Rat, Gus the Duck, Mox the Fox, Peg the Hen and Tin Man. '''Songs #A Tisket, A Tasket #The Clever Hen #The Color Red #Day and Night #Hickory Dickory Dock #Humpty Dumpty #If All the Raindrops #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Jack and Jill #Jack Be Nimble #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #Little Miss Muffet #Oh! California #Old King Cole #One, Two, Three, Four, Five #Pat-a-Cake #Peas Porridge Hot #Rainbow #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Sing a Song of Sixpence #The Man in the Moon #This Little Piggy Went to Market #The More We Get Together #This Old Man #Traffic Lights #We're Lonley Vowels #What's the Weather? #Y Can Be a Vowel #Zero Apples Trivia *This is the third and final Starfall video. Starfall Characters * Backpack Bear * Gingerbread Boy * Grandmother * Zac the Rat * Gus the Duck * Mox the Fox * Peg the Hen * Tin Man * Dragon * Barkley Dog * Kitty Kitty Cat Fanmade Starfall Kids * Lisa * Bob * Malissa * Erick * Judi * Ken David, Laura and Rachel Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra Female Characters' Big Titis * Doris's Titi is Big * Natalie's Titi is Big * Janice's Titi is Big * Georgie's Girlfriend's Titi is Big * Jane Read's Titi is Big * Mother Louise Badger's Titi is Big * Maria's Titi is Big * Po's Titi is Big * Paula P-Pal's Titi is Big * Amy's Titi is Big and Melanie's Titi is Big The Snowman's Boobsbie SeeMore's Boobsbie, Penny's Boobsbie, Brasil's Boobsbie and Barb's Boobsbie Farmer Dooley Makes an Apple Sooka (Puke/Vomit/Throw Up) Baby Flyer the Kangaroo Spits and Vomits/Sookas *SeeMore's Playhouse *Jelly Bean Jungle *Eureeka's Castle *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Barney Stage Show Tours Released on Home Video: *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) *Barney's Musical Castle (2001) *Barney's Colorful World (2004) Barney Stage Show Tours Not Released on DVD in North America: *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2010) *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011)